Secret Se-
by Decipher Philosophy
Summary: Joey's friends watch a video that they weren't supposed to.


A/N: Something to pass the time.

._._._.

Joey's friends: Tristan, Yugi, Ryou, Tea, and Duke were all going to Duke's place to watch a movie. Joey couldn't make it because of a job at a DVD store, but he was able to get them the DVD they needed.

"It's sad that Joey has to work so hard all the time that it feels like we don't see him anymore outside of school." Yugi commented.

"We can't blame him." Duke pointed out. "He's the one who has to work the hardest out of the rest of us for survival."

"Yeah," Tristan half-heartedly agreed. They've been over this before. "Let's just enjoy the DVD that he worked to get us, so cheers to Joey!"

The gang watched the movie, and then some of the special bonuses. They weren't tired afterwards, so they wondered of what else they could do together.

"How about another movie?" Tristan piped up.

"Another one?" Tea was confused. "I thought Joey only gave you one?"

"Yeah, he dropped this one while he was on a hurry, so I figured we could just watch him before I return it. There's no harm done."

Ryou asked, "What's the title?"

Tristan shrugged. "Joey wrote on it saying 'Secret Se-'. The rest of the letters are smudged. But it can't be bad if Joey has it, so let's watch it!" Tristan popped in the DVD into the DVD player.

The gang waited for the commercials, but what they got instead was someone placing the camera filming the movie down. Joey's face came to view along with what appeared to be a very fancy looking bed behind him. Everyone watched in silence as Joey walked away out of view, and they heard the sound of doors opening and closing along with two voices speaking.

_"Hey, it's our one year anniversary n' I figured dat we should get down n' dirty right now in front of my camera."_ Everyone could not believe their ears! They gaped at the fact that they heard Joey dirty talking, and being kinky!

_"You are not going to sell it or use it to blackmail me are you?"_ Everyone's mind exploded when they heard Kaiba's voice! Like silently screaming what the fuck...

_"No! Of course not! Besides it's only the bottoms people pay attention to. All you will be is a piece of meat in my mouth."_ Everyone was frozen. They were all reluctantly curious.

The couple finally came to view. It was in fact Seto Kaiba and Joey who was untying the brunets tie while smile naughtily. And Seto...Seto was smiling. His eyes were full of love...It was unnatural! They thought they were watching actors so they kept watching without moving or breathing too loudly. They were all very silent and not moving like a stone.

_"I am the CEO of-"_ Kaiba was shut up by a kiss from Joey. There was another brain explode. The kiss was simple and sweet but it soon became passionate and lustful when Joey finally got Seto's tie off, and was already getting stripping the brunet of his jacket and dress shirt to reveal that Seto indeed wore a white beater that showed that the brunet did in fact worked out during work to keep himself in shape and healthy. Seto attacked the blond's neck as he ran his hands all over the blond who was already shirtless, and apparently pants-less. he was just wearing a cute tight pair of white boxers which hugged quite the cute booty.

Joey was then picked up and thrown on the bed onto his back. Kaiba removed his beater and his pants quickly along with his shoes as he got on the bed in only his blue boxers. Kaiba was all over him. Kissing him on his neck, grazing his teeth along the brazen skin before he bit down the blond's shoulders. Joey cried out, gasped and then groaned. The blue-eyed beauty moved to his nipples where he paid special attention to to make the blond make such sweet sighs and moans below him.

Then Joey made a super, sexy, uber sigh when Kaiba rubbed his clothed penis. The two shared some sexy kisses and Joey moaned loudly in the middle of one when Kaiba reached inside his boxers to pull out his semi-hard cock from its containment. Everyone stared directly at Joey's cock to see that it was a circumcised seven inch penis. Kaiba stroked him as his tongue playfully lapped at the wet, darkening abused nipple in front of him. Joey groaned loudly.

_"Don't be gentle to me baby."_ Their own friend, who they thought they knew, pleaded. _"When I watch this video during my lonely days without you, I want to remember how much of a slut you turn me into with that huge cum-shooter inside me."_

Kaiba snorted. That weird out of place smile on his face. _"Is my dick all you think about?"_

_"No."_ Joey sounded offended._ "But do wanna suck it right now."_

_"I have no rejections against that."_ The two passionately made out before Kaiba got off the bed and then took out at what the gang thought was a fat and long-ass snake, but not, it was his penis. The penis that had been inside of Joey behind their backs. There were different expressions at the sight of it. Tristan was of horror. Duke and Tea were enamored. Yugi and Ryou were amused and slightly conflicted.

Kaiba suggested, _"Let's move the camera. I also want a copy and a good view of you sucking my cock on your knees like the good, little tramp you are."_

_"I'm not a tramp! But I wanna see your facial expressions as I suck it off! I'm the one who wanted to film this in the first place!"_

_"Fine. We'll leave it where it is. Can it see us from here?"_

_"Yeah, it can."_ Joey got on his hands and knees on the bed. Kaiba stood against the edge with his hand holding his penis up. _"Wait, let's make this interesting." He moved out of sight, and then came back with his tie in his hands. "You're not allowed to use your hands as you suck me off."_

_"Bu-"_

_"You said not to be gentle, and I want to see you struggle to get a good taste of my cock, you little whore."_

Joey pouted cutely which was rather a big turn on as he conceded to having his hands be tied behind his back. His friends were surprised by how submissive their friend was, but could see the moment Joey started sucking, the reason he conceded was so he could face up to a big challenge that took the blond to have a lot of endurance and persistence to lick up every inch of that juicy dick that's thrusting into his mouth, smacking him against his cheek or lying on his face as Joey needs a short break from attempting to deep throat the long piece of rod pumper.

_"What's wrong puppy? Can't take it all in?"_ Seto asked with mocking concern.

Joey glared at him fiercely, and then began working again with more passion to get every single inch of that cock down in his throat. His friends could literally see their's friends throat expand as Joey bobbed his head with his sucked in cheeks to do it. Wet smacking and choking sounds filled the room with Kaiba's occasional teasing and encouragements. The blond was able to accomplish it. Kaiba moaned as he kept the blond in place by a hand behind his head.

After a few seconds, Joey moved back swiftly to breathe. The blond coughed before swallowing and then breathing raggedly.

_"Good job puppy."_ Kaiba smirked down at Joey who was now lying back down on the bed sexily. The blond's hardened penis sticking out of the white boxers and hair messed up by the rough handling. The brunet slipped away those boxers, throwing them to the floor carelessly. He then flipped Joey onto his stomach with the words, "I think you deserve a treat." Kaiba got on his knees as he had those hands grasp those great looking ass cheeks to spread them apart and have his tongue flick at the soft hole._ "My, my, had someone fingered himself during the shower. You must've been very eager for me Wheeler."_ Kaiba began pumping the blond with on hand as he continued his sucking and licking assault against the awaiting hole to be penetrated.

Joey shamelessly cried out, gasped and moan at his awarded foreplay. The blond let out a cry of pleasure when Kaiba began fingering him. The CEO's long, precised fingers twisting and pressing inside him as he could still feel his dick being pumped and ass being rimmed without mercy. _"Ka-Kaiba! Ahhh! Nnn!...Aaaah! No more! Lube me up, and fuck me you fuckin' obsessed control freak!"_

Kaiba lubed Joey up, and then the two shifted so that Kaiba was lying on his back on the bed. Joey was on top of him with himself facing away the camera. That gave the audience a good sight of how far the dick was going to go inside the male and that was past his hips. Joey took a hold of the dick and positioned it right at his hole.

The blond sunk himself down fast. Like so fast that Duke and the others were wondering if Joey was just so slutty that his ass was able to take Kaiba's anaconda like nothing because he was just that slutty. Joey breathed in a groan as he did seem to be in a bit of pain, but the blond was jumping like a rabbit in half a second. He was jumping an gasping. Joey cried out when Kaiba began thrusting up against him. _"OoOoOoOoOH! KAIba! Oooh! Oh! Yes! Yes! Make me your bitch! Fuck me! Ah!"_ Joey's friends could hear their skin slapping against each other, and also the slapping that Kaiba gave to one of those ass cheeks.

That ass that was bouncing in front them looked fine as hell! It made Joey's friends feel sort of envious that Kaiba got to fuck and slap such an ass in front of them as they wanted to do the same!

The DVD went on and on for a full three hours of the two fucking each other silly like a pair of rabbits. There were some stops to get some food, but even then it seemed erotic as they fed and ate off each other. The room being filled with slaps, smacks, and lewd popping sounds and Joey's cries of divine pleasure in the room along with Kaiba's grunt and growls. The gang watched them do every sex position that they could possibly do along with some shower sex scenes, doing it outside in the garden, and then the DVD ending after the two had sex on the limo ride to Kaiba corp since Kaiba got a phone call to do something.

When Joey ended it, everyone was silent. No one spoke a word for what was almost an hour since all the guys were sporting erections and Tea was wet as hell. Eventually Tristan got up, took out the DVD, and put it in its case. They all awkwardly left Duke's house, and then the next day, Tristan gave back the DVD at the beginning of school.

Joey's eyes almost popped out from horror when he could see it clearly on his friends' faces that they watched it! All of it...

Joey could no longer look them in the eye, told Kaiba about it, the CEO threatened them to not say a word, and after a few weeks, things began to become normal, but Joey knew his friends will never look at him the same way ever again, or look at Kaiba's eyes throughout a conversation from now on.


End file.
